(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a bead-shaped immobilized enzyme by adding a solution containing an enzyme and a water-soluble monomer or polymer to a water-insoluble or slightly soluble fluid to form a bead-shaped solution and subjecting the solution to ionizing radiation to polymerize the monomer or polymer.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, several methods for producing an immobilized enzyme have been described. However, an enzyme product obtained by conventional methods cannot be utilized in an enzyme-column process. It is necessary to establish a method of immobilizing an enzyme efficiently and also to provide a process of forming a bead-shaped immobilized enzyme. Combining both processes skillfully for making a continuous enzyme reaction using an enzyme-column has been difficult.